


Paved with sweet attentions

by LittleLinor



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: (What familial relationship do these two count as at this point?), Chaos Path, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: Being worshipped gives the Overlord power, but sometimes, he likes to do a little worshiping of his own.It's fun, and what are demons about, if not pleasure?





	Paved with sweet attentions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a request meme on twitter. I miss writing desu....  
> Anyway, the exact setting is vague, but I had the no-kill overclocked path in mind. After the war is over.

“Aren't I the one who should be worshiping you?” Naoya breathed, impressively calm and even, considering the twitching in other parts of his anatomy. “This feels counterproductive.”  
Kazuya looked up at him and smiled.  
“See it as a reward for your service.”  
Naoya exhaled. Whether it was a reaction to his words or a well disguised gasp of pleasure, Kazuya wasn't sure, but it was encouraging either way. Naoya had literal millennia of experience, after all, and even though he hadn't spent much of it having sex, it still amounted to a lot of sex. Getting to him in any meaningful way, not just causing him superficial, bland pleasure but getting him to lose control and dip his toes into his own sexuality, his own desire, getting him to yearn, getting him to _take_ (or, depending on the mood, beg), was one of the toughest challenges Kazuya encountered in his new life now that he'd gotten rid of his greatest enemy.  
Of course, being challenged delighted him.  
“I was already rewarded the moment you took on your title,” Naoya breathed. “Getting to serve you is reward enough.”  
Kazuya laughed, and reached up with a clawed hand, drawing a light reddish line from his neck to his chin with one of his fingertips.  
“I didn't know you were into that role.”  
“… you're a special case.”  
“How flattering.”  
Releasing his chin, he sunk down on his dick instead, with some finesse but no warning. To his delight, Naoya choked out a moan, and looked down to meet his eyes with a mixture of offended pride and _bashfulness_.  
Oh, this was going to be _so good_.  
“More importantly,” Naoya grit out, putting as much disapproval into his voice as he could, “did you really become overlord to lower yourself to this?”  
Kazuya would have burst out laughing, if his mouth and throat hadn't been otherwise occupied. But there was no way he could leave that statement unchallenged, so he pulled back with a smile.  
“You've got it backwards. I became overlord, so now I can do all those dirty, scary, _sinful_ , intimate things humans are so afraid of. And 'lower'? Really? Do you really think sucking someone's dick is going to debase a _demon_.”  
“A demon _Lord_.”  
“And as Lord,” he said, before quickly interrupting himself to lick all the way down Naoya's length, “it's my prerogative to take whatever pleasure I wish from my subjects. As long as they agree to it, of course. There's no fun in taking by force.”  
He went back to stroking him, and rose a little, glancing at his face, waiting. He had all the time in the world to get an answer out of him.  
“Y-you know I wouldn't ref— _hnn _…”  
As he gasped, Kazuya took his cue and kissed him. It tasted like victory, and not over Naoya himself.  
Feeling him start to own up to his own impulse was, in its own way, a true victory over the world, against the order that had controlled them for so long.  
“Happy to hear that. So, are you planning on questioning your Lord's decisions for much longer?”  
“… no. I'm yours to command.”  
Kazuya smiled, and kissed him again.  
“Good. Then show me all of your desires. Offer them to me. Make _that___ your worship.”  
Naoya's hand tightened in his hair, and Kazuya grinned, tasting the sweet, ecstatic taste of it.  
Desire, pleasure, devotion and victory. What sweeter nectar could there be for a demon lord?

**Author's Note:**

> Protag being both nurturing AND a little shit gives me life.


End file.
